


Arkham Sanitarium Lullaby

by Sweet_Voice_of_Yala



Category: Rift World Series - Ephemeral Rift
Genre: Arkham Sanitarium, Care, Ephemeral Rift, Gen, Healing?, Poetry, Rift World - Freeform, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala/pseuds/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala
Summary: When you're in pain, there are always people willing to help you. Right?





	Arkham Sanitarium Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This was very strongly inspired by "Hush, little baby", a traditional lullaby.
> 
> Arkham Sanitarium and the persons mentioned below are a part of the Rift World Universe, created by YouTuber Ephemeral Rift (an ASMRtist and amazing storyteller) [EphemeralRift.com](https://ephemeralrift.com/)
> 
> English isn't my first language, so please be gentle with me. Corrections are very welcome.
> 
> Also, I'm new here, please let me know if I made a mistake (category, warnings etc).  
Thanks :)

Hush little subject, don't you cry,  
Margaret's gonna sing you a lullaby.

And if that lullaby won’t calm,  
Herr Doktor’s gonna make you a soothing balm.

And if that balm will stick like tar,  
the Candy Man will sell you a chocolate bar.

And if that bar is laced with drugs,  
Green Man's gonna give you a ton of hugs.

And if these hugs won't ease your pain,  
the Professor's gonna get you a brand-new brain.

And if that brain ain’t worth a dime,  
they’re gonna try again at another time.


End file.
